Impossible Love Challenge
by Hanachan130999
Summary: Continuation of 'Interesting Ramen Challenge' -yaoi-kakairu LEMON Mistakes happen, and some things you can't take back. But some things shouldn't be taken back. There are a hundred reasons to stay away, but love knows no bounds.
1. Just Dreaming

Author-ess: Sadly, as I have only reached the third page of chapter 2 [Wandering Eyes], I find myself at a standstill. Mainly, the fact is that my erratic schedule for work is kicking the sleep right out from under me and I find myself unable to follow the developing plot line for my current significant story. Being the person that I am, I don't want to force a half-assed, rushed plot. So until I can get my bearing's straight, I'll pull some story out of muh butt. Now, I had fully intended that_ Interesting Ramen Challenge _was only going to be a oneshot… but the gears in my head are turning now… Let's see where they take us!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ :)

...

..

.

Staring tired, aggravated brown eyes down in the mirror, the brunette chunin surrendered to slowly rubbing his index finger and thumb across the bridge of his nose, under wary eyes, over his scar. A trait he had unconsciously always fell to when anxiety or stress had gotten the better of him. A heavy sigh strained his lungs as he leaned over the bathroom counter. It wasn't as much stress that had given him the shockingly intense migraine as much as it had been the hangover he had awoken to. And seeing as how even the idea of food made the man turn an interesting shade of green, he held himself up in the bathroom of a certain jounin's apartment.

Still mulling the situation over in his head, the nauseated chunin slowly dropped to the cold tile floor, leaning back against a solid oak vanity. He still couldn't believe the awkward situation he had gotten himself into. Cursing himself inwardly, he recounted little bits and flashes of what had happened the previous night and that morning. The churning emotions that had come of Kakashi's last statement just before Iruka had stolen the flat sheet that covered the two shinobi and dashed straight to the bathroom left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been _bedded_ by the devious jounin, and willingly.

The brunette winced at the inward disgust he felt for himself. No, it wasn't disgust; it was disappointment. It disappointed him that he had been so easily swayed into a drunken one night hook up with the jounin. He felt a pang of guilt deep inside though, admitting to himself that it hadn't taken much if any prodding to make the chunin comply. Kakashi hadn't coerced the chunin into anything. He had buckled to lust and desire. Perhaps not just desire for the physical contact, but hope for an actual connection. He chided himself inwardly, knowing that in the haze of inebriation he had let someone get close enough to feel him - not just physically but emotionally. And now, he sat on a cold bathroom floor, disheveled and wrapped in nothing but a thin sheet, cursing himself for both his migraine and the very slight regret he felt at realizing he was just another name on what was probably a long list.

The silver haired shinobi had since pulled on a pair of grey drawstring pajama pants, sitting cross-legged on his bed, holding his teacup between slender hands. He had spoken what he'd thought were soothing words to the shinobi as he'd woken up, and had been rewarded with a flurry of motion and panic, as he was now sitting alone. The jounin hadn't even gotten up to speak to Iruka, seeing the flash of mixed emotion drawn on the shinobi's face before he'd disappeared. He didn't understand what had happened. They both seemed to enjoy the night. What could be better than ramen, sake, sex and cuddling?

The pale jounin pulled a leg up to his chest, loosely wrapping an arm around it in thought. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt the young chunin? It didn't make sense to him. _Maa… I should talk to him…_

Setting his cup back down, Kakashi stood and silently walked the hall toward the bathroom. He leaned into the frame, dipping his head toward the door to listen. Faint pants of air, a sniffle, the shuffle of a cotton sheet. Lightly rapping his knuckles on the wooden door, the jounin spoke softly, "Ruka? Are you alright?" He heard no reply. Waiting for a moment, he delicately pressed a hand to the door, letting wisps of chakra assess the situation. The chunin wasn't hurt but wasn't moving.

"Ruka-chan, talk to me. Please?" the silver haired shinobi goaded in an attempt to be cute.

He heard a shuffling, more movement of sheets and a few soft pats as naked feet walked across the floor to the door. Iruka spoke in what seemed like a whisper through the wood, his voice husky and dry, "Gomen, Kashi."

The silver haired shinobi's brow furrowed at the apology as he replied, "What do you have to be sorry for? Open the door Ru, talk to me." Almost as an afterthought he added in a, "Please?"

The doorknob turned and the door opened just a crack. Iruka's reddened face, peeked through. The jounin noted that the brunette's eyes seemed redder and puffy around the outsides and he frowned. There was no logical reason for the younger shinobi to be crying, but Kakashi still felt a touch of guilt, knowing he had somehow been the cause. He gingerly pushed the door open further, seeing Iruka's slouching frame wrapped several times in the thin white bed sheet he'd stolen in his haste. Leaning in closer to the chunin, the silver haired man dipped a hand under the brunette's chin, pushing his gaze upward to meet mismatched eyes.

"What's wrong Ru? Did I do something?" the older shinobi questioned softly.

Iruka's grip tightened into balled fists of fabric as his eyes pleaded to Kakashi's. They searched for some sort of answer as to whether the whole fiasco had been just a hook up or if there was any chance at salvaging something more. The jounin's expression didn't push one way or the other, clearly just curiosity and worry visible. The silver haired shinobi just wanted a reply to his question, his gaze entirely focused on the display of countless emotions scrolled across his young partner's face.

The chunin's voice was choked, his throat tightening up at the apprehension he felt at that moment. He half wanted to forget the entire event had ever happened, wishing he could just go back to ramen dinners together, joking, friendliness and the eased feeling he'd had with the jounin before the last 24 hours happened. The other nagging half of him wanted no such thing, however. His hopeful half remembered the blissful feeling of being in the arms of the man before him. This half forever dreamed of having a partner that was a lover and a friend, to whom he shared a deep connection.

How could he say something like that to the Great Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, wielder of the sharingan and over 1000 jutsu. How could he say something like that to one of Konoha's most gifted shinobi and amazing sensei. How could he say something like that to the aloof, languid, perverse and generally uncaring silver haired man… who's accomplishments in both the battlefield and the bedroom were those of legend. The man who he had become such close friends with, not without lack of trying. Whom he feared to loose.

.

..

...

Author-ess: DUN DUN DUNNNN. Here and there I'll add to it. No worries. Hope you enjoy AND leave feedback if you'd like. As always, thanks!


	2. Knowing

Author-ess: Hello Hello! I had a spark of inspiration as I was driving home today, listening to the radio. A song came on and I couldn't help thinking of this story. Needless to say, the song steered me toward this direction (as you will read in the following blurb-chap). If you're not familiar with this song, take a look/listen. It gave me a smile as my thoughts found drive toward this, the second installment of challenges. _Mike Posner: Please Don't Go_ "Baby please don't run away from my bed. And start another day, stay instead. I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock. I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not, we'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked. Yeah you got me begging, begging baby please don't go…" It's surprisingly fitting. AND, the show goes on…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _:)

...

..

.

_I can't…_

Iruka's apprehension fizzled out as he lost the mettle to even graze the subject. There was no possible way he would be able to coherently convey his feelings to the man. Even just talking about his dream to one day be the other half of someone who made him whole, who completed him -there was no way. The brunette could already see the bored look scrawled across the jounin's face, completely uninterested at the talk of love and partnership. The younger shinobi locked his jaw, his gaze flicking down away from the mismatched eyes that watched him. Kakashi couldn't possibly care to know about these deeper feelings, the chunin was sure.

Letting out a deep breath, Iruka slowly reached a hand up to softly push the jounin's away from his face. The older shinobi retracted his hand, crossing it over his stomach as he leaned back toward the door frame. There was a unnerving silence before the brunette chunin parted his lips to speak, "Ano… Th-there's nothing wrong Kakashi-sensei. I just realized that I had promised breakfast to Naruto today. So, I've gotta be leaving." Kakashi inwardly frowned at the use of an honorific, noting that Iruka had retracted some. The chunin forced a smile up at the taller shinobi as he continued, "Thank you for the company… Naturo will be miffed if I don't get moving now though."

Iruka winced as he left the jounin's field of view, his head throbbing as his heart's racing pumped tremendous amounts of blood through his body. Within seconds, the chunin had moved away from his counterpart, silently stalking to the bedroom and throwing on clothes before he rushed through hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that, the silver haired shinobi felt the familiar chakra disappear. He had crossed his arms over his chest, ready to object to the younger man's motion to leave, but couldn't find the words to stop him. If he had really done something to scare the man off so quickly there probably wasn't much chance he'd be able to keep the brunette there. A pensive expression forming on Kakashi's face, he pivoted toward his bedroom, righting an end table that had been knocked over the night before.

Slowly he gathered up the sheet that Iruka had wrapped himself in, still feeling the warmth lingering in the cotton. Cradling the fabric gingerly in his arms, the jounin sat on the edge of his bed, still trying to explain to himself what had just happened. He couldn't shake the pain in his gut, thinking back on the desperate, hurt expression the chunin had given him. The lingering scent of the man put off Kakashi, his eyes searching the room. Slumped against the opposite wall was a crinkled green vest.

He fell back with a soft thud. The cool material of his mattress was refreshing. Turing to his side and pulling long legs up onto the bed, the silver haired shinobi tucked the warm sheet he still held under his head. Air puffed out of collapsing pockets and teased the jounin with more of the brunette's scent. He breathed in deeply, appreciating the lingering aroma combined with the odor of what had taken place the night before. Fingering the light fabric, he mulled over the idea of going in search of the shinobi.

He had wanted Iruka to stay, to enjoy the morning and day with him -to go out and have breakfast, to take a leisurely walk around a Sunday Konoha, to just enjoy the other's company for long moments. He couldn't help but feel that their personal encounter had changed things between the two. The realization struck him that he hadn't heard anything about Iruka's personal life before. No words about a relationship, a partner, even a sexual encounter with another person. The generally happy chunin was never anything more than a teacher and friend that worked periodically in the missions office.

Kakashi inwardly kicked himself knowing that it might be possible that he had ruined his friendship with lust. Audibly sighing, the jounin rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. He wasn't sure if he could right the situation, but he made a promise to himself and Iruka that he would try. There had to be something he could do to make things right again.

...

Iruka slumped to the floor, his head dragging down the wall behind himself slowly. Hair hung loosely over his eyes as he shifted his gaze to his left then right. He was safely at home, his small apartment quiet and peaceful. The buzz of Konoha just beyond the walls made the tension in his frame ease some. To everyone else today was just another Sunday. But the last 24 hours had been an interesting and bumpy ride for the chunin.

The brunette felt a growing pain in his chest, his gut tightening enough to sicken him. He had run away from the jounin instead of just confessing to the man. There was a kinship he felt for the silver haired shinobi that could be described only as friendship, but he couldn't help but realize he felt more. Pulling weak legs to his chest, Iruka wrapped his arms around them loosely and dropped his head down. His growing admiration for the man had slowly become more than just respect. He enjoyed the shinobi's company much more than he had known.

Even now, he toyed with the idea of going back to the jounin, of clutching the man desperately as he unloaded a massive amount of emotions. Iruka's lips tingled at the idea of sealing any retort from the shinobi with a kiss. He was foolish for thinking any more of the night than just a much needed release, but he'd never been much for the idea of 'hooking up' with anyone.

He glanced at the clock hanging in his kitchen and blanked. It was nearing 10am already. _Oh kami…_ Although he had quickly used the excuse to escape the awkwardness between Kakashi and himself, he gaped at the time knowing he really was late to breakfast with Naruto. The brunette would never hear the end of it.

.

..

...

Author-ess: I smell a chase scene coming on. kukuku But in all seriousness, I'm slowly getting ideas for where exactly this is all going. Although I know I really should start putting time into my other story, I can't help but find this one easier to write. meh, it is what it is. Hope you enjoyed! And as always, thanks a bunch!


	3. Unlucky

Author-ess: Well, it's slow going & I'm mentally chastising myself for not adding to what I thought would be my main fic. But it's just rolling off my fingertips sooooo much easier to write this one... Please don't be angry! I promise nice, long chapters of an intriguing, challenging story will come soon! Until I have a promising amount of time to thoroughly work out that situation though, I'll just keep pushing this along. Nice short chappie-blurbs. ^.^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _:)

...

..

.

Naruto fingered the same pair of chopsticks he'd been rolling between his fingers for the last 20 minutes. It wasn't like Iruka-sensei to be late like this. The stand owner, Teuchi gazed back at the boy, sighing aloud before he leaned in to the blonde gennin.

"Hey, Naruto-kun… What's going on now? Weren't you supposed to meet your friend here a while ago?"

The boy looked up incredulously to the old cook as the man passed a dishtowel from hand to hand. It was true, Iruka-sensei was nowhere to be seen and Naruto half-heartedly placed his chopsticks on the counter. _Maybe something happened to Nii-chan… _He thought, furrowing his brows. "Jii-san, give him a little more time. He probably just slept a little late." the young chunin stated with a cheeky grin. The chef nodded with an affirming "Un." and turned back to the shop, shifting various things here or there. Naruto picked his worn chopsticks back up and struck them in the air a few times together, bored with sitting still for so long.

"Oi! Naruto-kun! Put those down. That's bad manners!"

The small boy hunched his shoulders quickly, the familiar voice chiding him for his lack of table etiquette. Taking a second to realize he'd automatically ducked down, expecting to be clipped in the back of the head lightly, he associated the voice to the person who'd reprimanded him. In a burst of energy Naruto jumped up from his stool, gazing in the direction of the voice.

"IRUKA SENSEEEI!" The young boy cheered, leaping into a full run at his former teacher and best friend. The chunin had barely had the time to brace himself before the impact of the child nearly sent him off of his feet. "I thought something happened to you!" Naruto erratically chirped.

Ruffling the boy's hair a bit, Iruka responded, "You know better than that. I wouldn't miss our ramen get-togethers for the world."

Naruto's smile widened as he hugged the taller man tightly. Iruka could swear smiling that hard would get your face stuck in such a position, but somehow the young boy managed. "Nii-chan, I almost thought you wouldn't be coming to this one…" the blonde took a very soft, serious tone as his grip on his older friend went lax. From a very early age, Naruto had taken a liking to calling his former teacher by that name. It was fitting to call his older male caretaker by such a phrase. And that was what the gennin knew Iruka was to him, a brother.

"Now now, none of that Naruto-kun. Let's have something to eat!" The brunette smiled passively, hiding a grimace as he realized the pounding in his head had become just a bit harder after being bum rushed by the child. As much as he loved the boy, Naruto was getting just a little too strong for tackling like that. The young chunin knew that in just a few short years the baby he'd seen grow before his eyes would surpass him in strength. He couldn't help but both grin and cower inwardly at the broad display of power the child possessed.

Taking their usual positions at Ichiraku's ramen stand, Naruto picked up his set of chopsticks from earlier and Iruka absently pulled a pair out from the cup before him. He felt an unusual uncomfortable sting in his rear as he sat down, wincing for just a second but quickly grinning as Naruto looked up to him.

"Jii-san! Can we get the usual, please!" the young gennin cried toward the shop owner.

Without another moment's pass, Teuchi came forward with two steaming bowls of ramen for the pair, having already know of their impending appearance. Naruto vigorously began digging into his bowl, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful. After having finished nearly half of his first bowl, he glanced toward Iruka inquiringly. It looked as though his chunin partner hadn't taken more than a single mouthful of noodles yet. The young gennin stared at the man, arching a pale eyebrow.

A slight green tinge had grazed the chunin's skin after swallowing the first bite of ramen. His hand trembled dropping his chopsticks, as he gulped down air, yearning for his stomach to settle.

"Eh… Nii-chan… What's wrong?" Naruto asked, leaning toward the obviously uncomfortable brunette.

Iruka gulped down another breath of air, placing a hand over his mouth tentatively. At that his young gennin friend recoiled slightly, glancing down at the upsetting bowl of ramen. In one swift motion the brunette stood and sped to the nearest garbage can. He hadn't realized that the taste and smell of ramen would bother his stomach so much. Bracing himself against the side of the can, the chunin heaved quietly, emptying the contents of his nearly bare stomach.

Naruto's eyes shot open, looking from his ill friend to the bowl of ramen next to himself to the bowl of ramen in front of himself. Oh, there had to be something wrong. _Did I just not notice? Is it in MY ramen too? _The boy thought quickly, throwing his chopsticks down onto the counter. Teuchi glanced back to the boy and his frightened expression. About to inquire as to what was wrong, he was cut off mid thought.

"YOOOU! What did you do to Iruka-sensei's ramen?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the ramen stand owner.

The older man's eyebrow twitched as he held up his hands, trying to look innocent.

Iruka could hear the implication behind himself as he turned his head away from the trash receptacle he was braced against. Finally gulping back a spasm in his stomach, he hoarsely scolded the gennin, "N-Naruto.. Don't point, it's rude. And, it wasn't the ramen, I'm just a little sick today…" His voice trailed off as he turned back to the repository for bile.

Silently, the blonde made his way toward his friend, inching slowly, nervous as to whether he actually wanted to be that close to someone who was obviously that sick. He swallowed hard and reached out to place a hand on Iruka's back. Just as his hand had eased into place, another spasm shook the chunin, sputtering helplessly into the trash. Naruto recoiled quickly, satisfied with just being near the sick man.

"A-Ano… Nii-chan… Is there something I can do to help?" the gennin gulped.

Iruka waved a limp hand in the air, lifting himself from his crouching position, but hovering over the trash can silently. After a few moments of quiet recess, the chunin turned toward his young friend, smiling weakly. The blonde fidgeted with his fingers, gazing up at the man quietly before he spoke again.

"Done?" was his light question.

Nodding briefly, the brunette took a staggering step toward Naruto, shoulders sagging in quiet defeat. He felt like a wreck, the brush with what seemed like near death due to stomach spasm washing over him. The gennin child helped Iruka take a few weaving steps to a nearby bench and sat quietly next to him, curiosity building up in his chest. Leaning back, the brunette heaved a great sigh, forcing his muscles to relax enough to breath without shaking.

Finally curious enough to shake Iruka from his silence, the child chimed a question, "Oi, Nii-chan… What's wrong with you?"

He rubbed his eyes some before parting his lips to speak, "I have a…" but paused. Did he really want to explain to the child that he'd been drinking with Kakashi-sensei last night. It would undoubtedly just stir up a barrage of other questions. Shaking his head inwardly, he continued, "..stomach virus." _Better._

_._

..

...

Author-ess: Yosh! Another blurb down! Poor Iruka just feels like garbage. What with running like hell from Kakashi and then loosing his favorite meal to the 'refuse bin'. Oi... I'm not sure it could get much worse... well... come to think of it. Let's see how much worse we can make it for poor lil' Ruka. And I know I left Kashi out of this one, but I promise I'll get back to his headache soon! Thanks for the read! Lots-o-love


End file.
